To Be History
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Third in the "History" trilogy. With LeAnnette's pregnacy, Voldemort is presented with a unique opportunity. However, her friends will protect her at all costs.
1. What!

A/N- Ah! The last in the History Trilogy. Sorry for the long wait. I was wanting to finish off a few things before I started this. Okay, some important things you need to know for this story. The first in this series is "To Meet History," followed by "To Live History." You must have read those stories to fully comprehend this one. Now, my friend and I have a fanfic buddy list of sorts. It's to help us keep our fanfics on track. So far, it's working splendidly. The list can be viewed near the bottom of my profile page. On yet another note, I have a forum concerning my fanfics. Now, occasionally I will post little spoilers and tidbits of info there. So, drop by and check it out!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any related character. That belongs to JK Rowling. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- What! 

Le-Annette was now in her quarters at Hogwarts. She was pacing back in forth, her long dark hair flowing freely behind her. The battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters had officially ended two hours ago, with the retreat of the Dark Lord and his followers that the Order had managed not to kill or incapacitate. Those they had captured--like Bellatrix Lestrange--were being taken away by Ministry officials to be interrogated and punished for their crimes. But right now, at this moment, none of that really mattered to the vampire Le-Annette.

What mattered to her now was the fact that her body was performing an act thought to be impossible for vampires. Her body was sustaining the life of a young baby. Her baby. Her and Severus Snape's child. And to further the confusion, she had not told Severus yet of his fatherhood. Only she, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Madam Pomfrey knew.

A knock on her door stopped Le-Annette's seemingly endless pacing. She walked over and opened it. Standing on the other side was Hermione and Ron.

"May we come in, Aunt Le-Annette?" Hermione asked.

Le-Annette smiled and stepped aside, gesturing her guests in. Once they were in the sitting room area of her quarters, she brought in tea. She walked over and filled Ron's cup. Then, as she was filling Hermione's, the young witch put a hand on hers. Le-Annette stopped pouring and looked at her descendant.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Le-Annette set the teapot aside and sat down across from Hermione. Rubbing a hand across her forehead, she sighed.

"I don't know. It's like I've been broken up into little pieces. One piece is so ecstatic that I have a chance to be a mother again. Another piece is scared to death because I know this isn't supposed to be possible. And yet another piece is stuck wondering what Severus will think. I honestly don't know what to do," Le-Annette sighed.

She leaned back in her chair and placed a hand to rest over her stomach. It did not stay there for long, for she could feel her child's heartbeat. For some reason, that feeling disturbed her, and she simply laid her hand across the arm of the chair. Hermione smiled ever so slightly at her.

"Aunt, I know I have absolutely no experience in the area of motherhood, but…maybe you should stop worrying about the hows and whys. Instead, just allow yourself to be overjoyed. And then, tell Professor Snape," Hermione said.

Ron nodded in agreement. He was eyeing Hermione strangely. Le-Annette's eyes drifted between the two. Finally, Ron stood.

"I'm going to go. See you back in the common room, 'Mione," he said.

On his way out, he gave Le-Annette a hug and whispered, "Congratulations," in her ear. Hermione smiled.

"He really is sweet," she said, watching him go.

Le-Annette leaned forward. "Has something happened between you and Ron?"

Hermione nodded. "Sort of. I told him that I was going to start seeing Draco. He wasn't very happy at first. Then, he just sort of…accepted it. I think a part of him was more angry at himself than anyone else."

"Because he had a chance to be with you and missed it?"

Hermione nodded again. Then, smiling widely, she added, "Draco and I are supposed to see another Bloody Wands concert soon."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you two."

Silence fell. Then, after a few moments, Le-Annette stood. Hermione looked up at her aunt.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've decided. I've got to go tell Severus. He has a right to know. Where is he?" Le-Annette said, turning.

Hermione stood as well. "He would be either in the Hospital Wing or in his dungeon. He took a small graze across his leg in the battle. Good luck, Aunt Le-Annette. I'm going to see Harry. This thing with Voldemort is far from over."

Le-Annette nodded, and the two exited the rooms together.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, short beginning, but what did you think? Please review! 


	2. Prospective Parent

A/N- On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2- Prospective Parent 

Severus was, thankfully, not in the first place that Le-Annette had gone to look for him, which had been the infirmary. This was excellent because it gave her more time to think on how to tell Snape that he was going to be a father. To a vampire's child.

Shaking her head, Le-Annette began her descent into the dungeons, making her way toward Severus's office. Her thoughts were clouded by a great many things. Most of which had to do with telling the father of her child that he was such. How would the Potions Master react? Would he deny their child? Would he be angry? And how would she feel about all of it?

Her thoughts were cut short by the fact that Snape's office door suddenly appeared in front of her, or rather, she had walked all the way there without really noticing. If she breathed, she would've have taken a deep breath. However, she did not, so she simply knocked on the door. Using her preternatural hearing, she already knew that Severus was inside. Sitting comfortably and quietly too. All that was sure to change.

He cleared his throat and said, "Enter."

Le-Annette slowly turned the door knob and did so. When she entered, she plastered a smile on her face. It felt huge, but she was certain that it was not as large as she thought it was. Then, upon seeing the bewildered look on Severus's face, she simply turned her face toward the ground. Successfully changing her expression to that of normality, she looked back up at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, gesturing her to sit in the seat across the desk. "It was just a small little wound. I've had worse. Hell, Potter has had worse."

He seemed to growl out that last sentence. Le-Annette gave a small smile. "You seem frustrated that I asked."

He sighed and shook his head dismissively. "I'm sorry. It just seems like everyone has asked me that. It's like they think I can't handle a small wound or two."

"They're just concerned, I'm sure. I know I was. It has nothing to do with your…endurance of pain."

"I sure you're right," he said. Then, he looked at her rather sheepishly, which was a funny look for the normally-cold-hearted Potions Master. Sighing, he added, "And…about earlier…before Hermione was taken. I must really apologize for that. I did not mean to be so callous. It just seems to come naturally to me."

Le-Annette gave a short laugh. If only he knew what she had in store for him! She waved her hand superficially.

"I thought we were past that? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I understand. There's nothing to apologize for, or to forgive for that matter. In fact, now that I look back on it, I think I acted as though I were a young girl again," she said.

"No. You had a right to demand those answers from me," he said as she stood and turned from him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Severus…there is…something new. New to me…new to you…new to everything everyone thought they knew," she said, turning back.

With a watery smile, for she greatly feared this mortal's rejection, she took both his hands in both of hers. Squeezing them tightly, but not as tightly as she could, she stared at him for a moment.

"Le-Annette, what's wrong? You look scared to death," he said, coming out from around the desk to hold her.

"There's…something I must tell you. It will not be easy. Nothing will be anymore," she said, whispering it into his shoulder.

"Shh, just tell me, dearest," he said, stroking her hair.

Le-Annette pulled back to stare her beloved in the eye. Then, taking but a moment more to compose herself, she said it.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents."

Thankfully, he did not let her go. He merely stared in shock at her. Then, his eyes began to search restlessly around the room. Apparently finding nothing good to focus on, he looked back to her.

"That's…not possible," he said.

She rested her hand up against his cheek. "What are you feeling?" she asked. "Please tell me."

Still, he did not let go of her. She would be forever grateful for this. This at least let her know that she was not to be rejected. Severus gulped--another funny action for this man--and squeezed her arms lightly.

"I don't know. Everything I have ever studied about vampires and the dark arts tells me that your pregnancy isn't possible. That makes a part of me believe that this is some dream. But…"

"But?" Le-Annette asked. All this talk about impossibilities was making her antsy.

However, Severus's next move made her forget this feeling. With a smile, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Then, lifting her and spinning, he said, "I'm going to be a father! I don't deserve this wonder!"

Laughing as he sat her down, she said, "I think you do. And obviously, whatever Fate is behind this believes so as well."

"Who else knows? Have you told anyone else?" Severus asked, uncharacteristically excited.

"Well, Hermione, Ron, and Madame Pomfrey know, but that's only because they were there when I found out. Who do you wish to tell next or do you wish to tell anyone at all?"

Severus gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I want to tell anyone?"

"Well, dear, this is something previously unheard of. Maybe we should keep it under wraps."

"Not a chance. I think everyone will be happy. And Merlin knows, people need good news nowadays."

Le-Annette considered his point. Then, smiling, she said, "Very well. Let's tell everyone!"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what did everyone think of that chapter? Nothing really big, but it was one of those transition chapters. Dreaded things. Please review! 


	3. Meanwhile in the Rest of the World

A/N- Okay, sorry that this has taken so long. I had a bit of writer's block on another chapter of another fic that held me up. Anyhow, I'm back and ready to continue the story. Now, I've sad to say that I'm leaving this as another transition chapter. This has to compress a few months together. However, I hope it will still be enjoyable.

* * *

Chapter 3- Meanwhile, in the Rest of the World

The first few months of her pregnancy were a blur. Le-Annette had forgotten the way friends and family react when they get the news that a loved one is expecting. Of course, there was always that initial moment of shock, but that moment extends when it is a vampire expecting instead of a mortal woman. However, everyone, from Dumbledore to Flitwick, seemed happy about this…for this. For her and Severus.

Then came preparations. She had forgotten this as well. This, perhaps, was a good thing seeing as the way to prepare had changed greatly from the time when she had had her first children. It was much easier to accumulate the basic things a baby needed in today's modern times. Double that ease if you were a witch or wizard. Most things could be conjured up or away.

And then there came the check-ups. Checking to see if the baby and the mother were okay. These, for Le-Annette, were a nuisance. She could feel everything about the baby…heartbeat, breath, all of it. She would be the first to know if there was something wrong with her or her child. However, it seemed that check-ups were formality. Something to make Madam Pomfrey--who was also a midwife--feel useful until the time of the actual birth came.

And then there was Severus. There was not a moment in the day or night when he wasn't concerned for her. Every chance he got, he would pop by her classroom to check on her well-being. As much as she loved him, there were times she wished that he would just go away. Thankfully, there was Hermione, who had realized long before the potions master, that this incessant checking was annoying. If she was in Le-Annette's class when Severus stopped by, she could change the subject to potions homework. And if she was passing in the hall when Severus was coddling her, she would distract him while Le-Annette slipped away for a moment's peace. The poor vampire was four and a half months along before Severus finally realized what he had been doing. Now, his concern was just the right amount.

But around that same time, trouble started. The Dark Mark was burning on his arm more and more often. Spies from the Order of the Phoenix were coming to Hogwarts every night to converse with Dumbledore, and each had worse news than the one before. Finally, word came to expect the worse. According to some sources, Lord Voldemort was planning something big. When Dumbledore had gotten this bit of information, he called together Severus, Le-Annette, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco in one of the teachers' lounges.

That night had been stormy, and all the faces sitting around the teacher's table were grim. Dumbledore stood, and spoke to them.

"I trust you all know why you are here," he said, looking around at each in turn.

Everyone nodded. The Headmaster continued.

"Very well. The sad fact is…there is not much on this matter I have to say. I wish that I had some profound information that could save all of our lives, but I don't. The only thing I can offer you is this: Be on your guard. If Voldemort is planning something, odds are that it has something to do with someone in this room," he said, sitting down once again when he had finished.

"Bloody hell, that's all we know?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Ron and Hermione's friendship remained intact, despite the fact that he honestly couldn't stand it that she was dating Draco Malfoy. However, since the relationship had begun, the two friends had not had much to say to each other. This saddened Le-Annette, who felt responsible. It had been she who had brought up this matter with Draco.

"What?" Ron asked, borderline glaring at her.

She sighed. "Nothing."

Draco slipped a hand onto her back and smiled softly at her. Harry sighed.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Just wait for him to make his move?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. "Hopefully, it won't come to that. Hopefully, we will obtain more information beforehand. However, if we don't, sadly that will be our only course of action."

And with that, they were all dismissed. Each one headed off on their own way. Ron and Harry headed back toward the dorms, Hermione and Draco headed off to somewhere where they could be together, and Severus and Le-Annette went together to his rooms to simply lie in each other's arms.

* * *

End Notes: Man, that sucked. I'm so, so sorry, everyone. I promise, the next chapter will be better. Really. Please review. 


	4. The Fiendish Plans of a Dark Lord

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I was participating in this Nanowrimo thing--which I didn't complete--and now I am participating in a challenge that was self set. It's what I call "National Finish Your Fan Fics Month!" From now to Dec. 31, if you've got a fic that's close to being finished, finish it. Abandon all else and finish that fic! There's no set number to finish, just finish as many as you can! One shots count as well--we'll take your word that you've been planning them for a while, wink, wink--but we're mostly looking for chapter fics. As for this story, it's on the list but it's a big if. It's slated to have eleven chapters and, as you can see, it only has four. Can I do it? Find out!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Fiendish Plans of a Dark Lord 

Voldemort's lipless smile twisted upward as he stared down upon his Hogwarts contact. He had employed the services of this person as soon as confirmation about Snape's true loyalty had been given to him. Now, he was more pleased with this contact than any before.

Pansy Parkinson dared to look up into the eyes of her Dark Lord. His hand came down and cupped her chin. Gently, he lifted her to her feet.

"I hope this can be of some use to you, my lord," she said, her voice quavering.

Pansy knew that it was rare that Voldemort allow a woman into the ranks of the Death Eaters. She had been shocked when he had accepted her into this fold no longer than three months ago. Voldemort smiled as the girl tried to discreetly control her trembling. Pansy was still a novice, but she was learning fast. She watched ever word she said around Voldemort--or away from him--and brought him every scrap of information that she could scrounge. This latest bit of news had opened up a world of opportunities to him.

"Oh, it can be, my dear. And rest assured, you will be rewarded. However, I require yet another task of you," Voldemort said, motioning for his surrounding Death Eaters to rise to their feet.

Pansy took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. As she exhaled, she said, "Anything, lord."

"That's right, my dear. Anything. However, the time for that is later," he said, guiding her off to her spot in the circle before him.

He looked around at the circle, grinning darkly at the few new recruits, who trembled under his stare. Finally, he addressed them all.

"Your Dark Lord is pleased! This latest from Hogwarts will turn the tables to our favor, permanently! But now, I take on yet another crusade. The muggle-lovers time will come, but first I must rid us of another affront. The mate of Slytherin has sullied his name!" he said.

The sound of questioning murmurs reverberated around the foyer of Riddle House. Voldemort allowed it to last a few moments before finally raising his hands to call for silence.

"She bears another child! The child of a traitor to our fold! The child of Severus Snape!"

He was pleased when angry hissing filled the room. His snake, Nagini, twisted her way around the feet of his followers, hissing her disgust as well. Instead of Voldemort calling for silence, it was Lucius Malfoy stepping forth that did so. Voldemort glared down upon him. He had been heavily punished under _Cruciatus_ for his son's defection to Dumbledore's side of the battle.

"My lord, if I may, I would like to offer my services in any plan you have formed for the revenge of Slytherin's name," he said, bowing low in front of the Dark Lord and careful not to look up at him.

"Of course you shall play a part, Lucius. And your role is soon. Now, allow me to share with you our course of action…"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, short chapter and not much happened. However, I have set the stage for a big event that is to happen later. Please review! 


	5. Eventful

A/N- Well, obviously, finishing this before the deadline did not pan out for me. I'm sorry. However, I'm trying to get all my fanfics update to a recent date, especially those I have who still have 06 at the end of their last update date. Now, I am combining chapters 5 and 6, so now this fic is outlined for 10 chapters. Anyhow, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 5- Surprises 

"Where are we going, 'Mione?" Le-Annette asked.

Currently, the vampiric Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was being led by the hand down to some unknown destination in the dungeons. Her free hand was resting on her now bulging belly. Her preternatural senses, as of late, were not what they usually were. She was finding them quite dulled down. So Le-Annette was watching every step she took closely, for fear of falling. She remembered doing this the last time she was pregnant as well.

"Into the dungeons, of course, Aunt Le-Annette," Hermione replied.

"I can see that," she said, bitter sarcasm giving her words an edge.

Hermione looked back at her and smiled brightly. She picked up her pace slightly as she led her supernatural aunt around a corner.

At first, when Hermione had come to Le-Annette at this late hour of the night—and it was very late, especially since she had had no class with the vampire this evening—she had almost given the girl a detention. Hermione stopped this by saying that she had permission and showing her a signed letter by Professor McGonagall. So, Le-Annette had foolishly allowed to have herself led out of the relative comfort of her classroom into some dank, dark dungeon setting.

Finally, the two women came to a stop before a molding, wooden door. Le-Annette raised her eyebrow. She opened her mouth, about to ask why on earth she was here, when Hermione cut her off.

"Close your eyes," the young student ordered.

"Wasn't I supposed to do that earlier?"

"Well, I couldn't very well lead a pregnant woman down a bunch of stairs with her eyes closed, now could I? Just close them!"

Sighing, Le-Annette allowed her eyelids to drop. She felt a quick breeze over her face, telling her that Hermione had just waved her hand in front of her face.

"My eyes are closed, Hermione. Do get on with this, please," she said.

"How did you kno—oh, right. Okay. Here we go!"

The vampire heard the door creak open. At first, there was nothing. And then—

"Surprise!!" a collection of female voices shouted.

Her eyes flew open to see a group, with Hermione at the head of them, of women ranging from students to her fellow professors. All of them wore light pink and blue party hats and were holding brightly wrapped gifts. The room around them held a table full of cups ready to be filled with the punch they set by, a cake by the punch, and lots of blue and pink crepe paper. Behind the group hung a banner decorated with storks carrying babies.

"Oh my God! What is all this?" Le-Annette asked, a smile curling her lips skyward.

"Well, sorry that it took us so long to get to this," Hermione began. "But we all felt you deserved a baby shower."

With the tension given to them by the possible threat of an imminent attack by Voldemort, Le-Annette had passed into her eighth month of pregnancy without much thought, other than those concerning the healthiness of her unborn child. She had not expected anyone to think to give her a shower, as she had never really had one before. Her old friends had never been the types to throw a party of any kind. She felt tears of joy and gratefulness fill her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks. Hermione's eyes widened as she jumped forward to hug her aunt.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Le-Annette said, wiping the happy tears away. "This is just so beautiful."

This brought a chorus of "aw" from the group. Hermione turned away and began to point out the people she had invited to the party. Of students, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, and a few others had attended. Of professors, McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, and Sinestra were among the throng. Hermione guided Le-Annette to a chair, and said, "Let's start with presents!"

Squeals issued from the students, and Le-Annette could have sworn she heard a few from the teachers as well. Soon, the vampire's lap was full of colorfully wrapped presents.

"We know that you and Professor Snape have decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret. So we did both blues and pinks!" Lavender announced as she happily plopped a bag done in those precise colors on her teacher's lap.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Brown. Thank you all," Le-Annette said, beginning to tear at one of the presents.

…………………

The party ended some time after midnight. Much after midnight. Le-Annette had sent for Severus to gather the presents for her, as she really didn't feel well. He did so, a bit grumpy to be awakened at such an ungodly hour, but if he did any complaining, it was not to her face.

The couple, because they were not truly still involved with one another, still retained their separate rooms in the castle. Just because Le-Annette was having a baby didn't mean that they wanted to continue their relationship. In fact, both had agreed to take it very slow from here on out.

Lost in thought about the whole Severus/Child incident that Le-Annette found herself in the middle of, she came to a stop halfway up a flight of stairs that were heading out of the dungeon. She stopped to listen, because she thought she had heard one of her student's voices. Straining her ears, she tried to hear it again.

_Damn this_, Le-Annette thought, cursing her dormant vampire abilities.

"Professor Zachary!" a small, female voice cried from behind her.

"Lavender?" Le-Annette answered, trying to identify the voice.

At first, there was nothing. Only her own echo answered the vampire. Then, quite suddenly, Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the shadows. Le-Annette stood ready to defend herself, knowing full well that with her baby in her womb she couldn't. And Malfoy knew it. He laughed darkly as he lunged, cupping his hands about her mouth and holding her arms back.

"And I thought vampires were supposed to have super-strength or something," he mocked, motioning to someone else in the shadows.

Le-Annette never got to see who it was in the shadows, because at the moment, they cast the stunning spell, and her world went black.

* * *

End Notes: What do Voldemort's plans have in store for Le-Annette and her child? Find out next chapter! 


	6. The Dark Mark

A/N- So, extremely long time and no see. Well, this story is my pet project now. I'm on my way to finishing it. I originally thought I had six chapters left and was pleasantly surprised to look at my notes and see that I only had five. So, here's one down, four to go.

* * *

Chapter 6- The Dark Mark

Le-Annette groaned and heard bedsprings squeak as she rolled from her side to her back. Her eyes flew open, and she found herself staring at a dust-stained bed canopy. As the fog of being unconscious for an untold amount of time cleared, her thoughts drifted to her baby. She put her right hand to her bulging belly and sighed in relief when everything felt normal.

"So it is true that Minor Class spells like stunning will naturally wear off of a vampire. So it seems that my old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher knew _something_ after all," said a high, cold voice from the vicinity of Le-Annette's feet.

"Voldemort!" she hissed, sitting up as fast as her stomach would allow.

The snake-like Dark Lord chuckled.

"Yes, it seems that Lucius's observations were correct. Your vampire abilities are becoming dormant due to your unnatural pregnancy. Aren't they? You should have known that I was in the room immediately. But you didn't, did you? Interesting."

Le-Annette said nothing. Voldemort laughed again.

"No matter, my dear. I have what I needed."

"Where am I?" she snapped at him.

The room around the two was dimly lit and sparsely furnished. A dresser and two nightstands were the only other pieces in the room with the bed, although the room itself was easily large enough to house several more items. Voldemort moved from his place at the bedroom door to stand at the foot of the bed, resting his hands on the footboard of it. Le-Annette drew herself closer to the headboard. He chuckled.

"You are in my home, Le-Annette. The very one you burst in upon months ago."

"And precisely how and why am I here? How did you get me from inside Hogwarts?"

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and the door opened. Pansy Parkinson walked meekly inside, her head bowed. Her short-cut black hair obscured her face.

"Yes, m-master?" she asked, not looking up.

Every bone in the child quaked with fear. Le-Annette's eyes widened. It all had become very clear. It had been Pansy she had heard calling, and Pansy that had stunned her.

And it was Pansy now that would not meet her eye, no matter how much she stared. Le-Annette turned her attention back to Voldemort.

"You have still not told me why you have kidnapped me. What use is a pregnant vampire to you?" she asked.

"To me? A pregnant vampire if of no use, it's true. However, if that pregnant vampire was the former mate of Salazar Slytherin, and if the child in her womb was that of another descendant of Slytherin, well…then _that_ pregnant vampire would be of _great_ use to me."

Le-Annette's hand flew protectively to her stomach. She was at a great disadvantage. She was in the clutches of a Dark Lord with a most fiendish—and currently unknown—plan. She was more than likely surrounded by all of his followers. And she was pregnant, which in itself meant two things. She had another life to care for, and her vampire abilities were lax to nonexistent. A most unfortunate side effect to her unnatural pregnancy. She was helpless, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Pansy," Voldemort said, causing the girl to snap to attention.

"Yes, lord?"

"Bring Lucius and another up to me. Quickly."

Pansy bowed and dashed from the room. As the door shut behind her, Voldemort withdrew his wand from the folds of his robe.

"What are you doing?" Le-Annette asked, her back now pressed hard against the headboard.

"Staking my claim. A half-blood vampire child with the blood of Slytherin running through his genes…he will be my key to finally eradicating all the mudbloods and muggles!"

The door opened, and two fully cloaked and masked Death Eaters and Parkinson entered the room.

"Hold her," Voldemort said, motioning to Le-Annette.

The two Death Eaters pulled out their wands and muttered the same spell. Le-Annette felt her limbs pulled taunt as she was suddenly spread-eagle across the bed. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Stop!" she snarled, fangs bared. She heard Pansy gasp.

Voldemort stepped forward and lifted her shirt only enough to reveal her stomach. He grinned at her.

"A new Dark Mark I've been working on. It ensures the utmost loyalty by its wearer to me. The problem is, I have to brand the wearer before they're born. A nasty bug I have been unable to work out of the spell. So this is the only chance I've had to use it."

He pressed the tip of his wand to Le-Annette's stomach, just a little askew of her naval. She snarled again.

"This will hurt," the Dark Lord warned, not without a hint of sick joy at the prospect.

He muttered an incantation, and she felt pain sweep her body. Unable to writhe, a single, long scream burst out of her mouth, mixing with Voldemort's triumphant laughter.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so that's chapter 6. I know, it isn't that great. I actually like the chapter that comes next better. So, please review! I'll try to get chapter 7 up as soon as possible. My computer recently crashed. I mean, dead and gone crashed. I'm working on borrowed time on a friend's computer. I'm going to order a laptop—my first ever!—as soon as my loan comes in. You know, as well as my school books. Well, please review! And again, sorry for the long wait.


	7. Persuasion

A/N- I'm so glad that everyone liked that last chapter! Well, to continue the countdown, this chapter puts us as three to go. I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Chapter 7- Persuasion

It had been a great many years since Le-Annette had passed out for any reason. However, with her vampire abilities slowly diminishing, the great pain caused to her from the application of the new Dark Mark had made her to do just that. When she awoke again, she found herself in the same dim bedroom. This time, only Pansy Parkinson was there to greet her.

She sat up as quickly as she could, and Pansy rose from the chair that she had, most likely, conjured, wand pointed at Le-Annette.

"D-don't try anything, okay?" the girl said, her aim not quite steady.

Le-Annette blinked once. Voldemort had left her all alone in a room with only this child to guard her? Surely there was more binding her to this place. Slowly extending one pale hand, she found that it could not go beyond the limits of the bed. The air itself, it seemed, was as solid as a glass wall. The vampire smirked. She had known that Voldemort would have not placed all his eggs in Pansy's basket, as it were.

With that image in mind, she lifted her shirt. There, as bright as any new tattoo would be, was this new, improved Dark Mark, much resembling the old one. Le-Annette traced a finger across it, feeling a great despair well up inside of her. With a hiss, she shoved her shirt back down to cover it. Pansy gasped, reminding the vampire that the girl was in the room.

Pansy's bobbed, black hair was messy. It looked knotted and unwashed. Her skin looked almost paler than Le-Annette's. And she looked quite shaky.

Le-Annette scooted to the end of the bed, causing Pansy to back up abruptly, bump, and fall back into her chair—all with her wand still raised.

"Don't move!" Parkinson squealed more out of fear than in threat.

Le-Annette held out a hand, palm vertical. "I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, I'm charmed in here. I can't get off the bed."

The girl's wand didn't lower an inch, and her face did an odd twitch-like movement. Le-Annette moved slowly to position herself in a non-threatening pose of resting her back against the bed's large pillows.

"Parkinson, am I right? Draco's spoken of you to me," she said.

Pansy's face went ridged, her mouth grimaced, and her grip on her wand tightened. Although unmoving, Le-Annette noted that that had been a poor start. As it stood at the moment, this student was her only way out. She had to make Pansy trust her. She put her hands up slowly in a "calm down" motion.

"I only meant to mention that I've heard some good things about you. That's all."

She scoffed. "You spend time with mudblood Gryffindors. I doubt you've heard too many _nice_ things about me."

Le-Annette chuckled softly. "I'll grant you that. But, from what I _have_ heard…this doesn't seem quite like you."

Pansy's brow arched. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well…I had heard that, like most Slytherins, you value the purity of blood. But I've also heard that you weren't exactly a supporter of Voldemort. Perhaps you think that he's a bit too radical?"

This was a proverbial shot in the dark. She had heard no such thing. She was simply making an educated guess. She had heard that Pansy did not like to get her hands dirty. This sudden "hands on" approach seemed just that…sudden.

"Things change," Pansy muttered.

Le-Annette nodded. Her gamble had paid off. She pressed on.

"Oh, believe me, nobody knows that better than I, Miss Parkinson. But I also know that most of the time, the change occurs for some reason. So I guess then I have only one more question. What was your reason?"

The girl didn't reply, nor did Le-Annette press further. Pansy would give her what she needed. She simply had to be patient.

She pretended to lose interest. She turned her head casually to the left, like she was in a car watching the trees pass. Neither person moved nor said anything. Finally, Pansy put her wand away and cast her eyes to the floor.

"He threatened my mother. He said that he would torture her to death if I didn't become his informant inside Hogwarts."

Le-Annette positioned herself on her knees and leaned forward.

"Your mother is expecting a child, isn't she?" the vampire asked gently.

Pansy's eyes widened. "How—?"

"I overheard you mention it to a friend one night in class. He threaten to torture your mother, thus killing your unborn sibling. Didn't he?"

Pansy's face looked suddenly drawn and sad. She nodded. Le-Annette leaned as far forward as her stomach would allow her.

"Pansy, I need your help," she said. Then, placing a hand on her swollen belly, she added, "_We_ need your help. He wants to hurt my baby. Please. I need you to get me out of here."

The girl shook her head. "He'll kill my mother…and me."

"Not if you come with me. The Order can protect you both."

Pansy snorted in disbelief.

"They will protect you, Pansy. Especially for saving one of their own."

She didn't reply at first. Le-Annette began to worry that she had destroyed any chances she might have had of escape...moved too quickly.

"Were you really Slytherin's mate?" Pansy asked suddenly.

Le-Annette raised a brow. "Yes. I was his wife, to be exact."

"Is everything we hear—everything people are told about who he was—true? Was he really as they say he was?"

Le-Annette closed her eyes. "Some of it is true. But most of it…no. At least, it wasn't always true."

Pansy nodded. A single moment passed, then the girl leapt to her feet. With a decisive flick of her want, the charm confining Le-Annette to the bed was broken. The vampire stood.

"There's a fireplace in the next room over. The Dark Lord is planning a march on Hogwarts tonight, so the room should be empty. But we have to move quickly," Pansy said, pointing the way.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so here's chapter seven. What did you think? I personally felt really good about this chapter. Next chapter brings even more excitement! Please review!


	8. Battles

A/N- Okay, so I came to a conclusion before I started writing this chapter. I hate writing separate battle chapters, which is what the next chapter was supposed to be. So, I'm combining this chapter with that one. Which means two things: one, I've been unintentionally lying to all of you for the last couple of countdowns, and two, this is the next to last chapter. Only one more to go. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Battles

Although it was a distance of only four feet or so, the time it took Pansy and Le-Annette to _carefully_ cross from one room to the next was agonizingly slow. The vampire could feel Pansy's nervousness and tenseness and read those feelings in the jerky eye movements the girl was making. Somewhere, downstairs in an unseen room, the sound of Voldemort's voice faintly leaked into Le-Annette's ears. She ground her teeth a bit, annoyed that she could not hear Voldemort as loudly as she should. Finally, they came to door of the neighboring room. Pansy, fighting all instincts to run, slowly pushed it open. Once the two were inside, they closed it just as softly.

The room was dark, all except for the orange light of the fire in the fireplace. Le-Annette's eyes then found the jar of floo powder on the mantle. Pansy put away her wand and grabbed the powder.

"My wand," Le-Annette said suddenly. "Where is it? I had it on me at Hogwarts."

Pansy shook her head, grabbing a fist full of powder and handing the jar to Le-Annette. "You didn't when we brought you here. It must've fallen out of your robes when we stunned you."

The vampire nodded. If that was the case, then they surely would've found it at Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked as Le-Annette took what she needed and replaced the jar.

"Dumbledore's fireplace. But say, 'Al's Candy Shop.' It's password protected, for obvious reasons."

With a decisive jerk of her head, Pansy threw her floo powder into the fireplace, saying clearly, "Al's Candy Shop!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Le-Annette heard the approach of footsteps. They were hurried and heading towards the room the two had just escaped from.

"Go!" Le-Annette hissed, shoving Pansy into the magicked flames.

Once Pansy was clear, Le-Annette threw her powder into the flames and shouted the password to Dumbledore's fireplace just as she heard some Death Eater shout from next door, "She's not here! Neither is the Parkinson girl!"

Le-Annette stepped into the flames and escaped just moments after hearing the door of the room open and Voldemort's scream of rage.

She slid out of Dumbledore's fireplace into his office moments later, stopping at Harry's feet. She looked up to see Dumbledore curiously staring down at her and Harry holding tightly to Pansy's arm. Pansy was muttering very nasty things about Harry in between trying to convince him that she wasn't there to hurt anyone.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Le-Annette," Dumbledore said, coming around his desk and helping the vampire to her feet.

Le-Annette dusted off her robes and instructed Harry to release Pansy's arm. He did so reluctantly.

"Severus, Hermione, and Draco have been beside themselves with worry," Dumbledore said.

"And they weren't the only ones," Harry said.

"Are you injured? I assume Voldemort was the mastermind behind your capture?" Dumbledore continued.

"I'm fine, thank you. Yes, of course it was that bastard. But he's coming. Tonight. He's planning an attack on Hogwarts. We must get prepared." Le-Annette said.

Pansy's eyes flashed, and the vampire scoffed.

"Child, I was not going to forget what I promised," she said. Then, turning back to Dumbledore, she added, "Pansy's mother's life was threatened if she did not help him. He will certainly hurt the woman now that she helped me escape. Will you get someone to get Mrs. Parkinson to the Order's headquarters? Immediately?"

"Consider it done, my dear," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked a bit angry at this, but Pansy sighed. She smiled.

"Thank you, Professor Zachary," she said.

Le-Annette smiled back. "No need to thank me. In fact, I should thank you. But that's for later. We have to gather the troops, as it were."

As the four moved to the leave the office, Le-Annette cried out. Harry whirled and ran to her side as she fell to the floor, doubled over in pain. Then, she gasped and was sitting in a pool of water.

"Oh no…my baby…" Le-Annette said, breathing heavily.

Harry backed away, shaking his head. Le-Annette looked up, feeling a bit dizzy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do-don't you…feel that?" he asked.

"What?"

Dumbledore and Pansy looked white as ghosts, and Harry looked damn near transparent. Le-Annette placed a hand to her heart, trying to get it to slow down…when she gasped again. She was a vampire. Her heart wasn't supposed to be going at _any_ speed. And she wasn't supposed to gasp or breathe. Dumbledore rushed forward and put his fingers on Le-Annette's wrists. His eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"She's…alive," he muttered.

…………………

The infirmary was nearly empty, all except for five people. Soon to be six. Dumbledore had conjured a stretcher for her shortly after their shocking discovery and had rushed her to the infirmary, and Madame Pomfrey. He left after telling the mediwitch what had transpired and warning her of the coming battle. Le-Annette had smiled when Pomfrey had told Dumbledore, "Oh, bother the Dark Lord. I've got a baby to deliver!"

Soon after he had gone, Hermione, Draco, and Severus had arrived. Severus was currently holding Le-Annette's hand through contractions—she was no where near as strong now that she was alive—while Hermione and Draco stood on the other side of her bed.

"He'll be here soon," Draco said quietly.

Another contraction seized Le-Annette, and she gasped and grabbed at Severus's hand. She was not used to this. Any of it. It had been much too long since she had last had a child or breathed a breath of air. The beating of her heart frightened her for reasons she could not rationally explain. When the contraction passed, she pressed her free hand against her heart, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay, Aunt Le-Annette?" Hermione asked, a bit sheepishly.

Le-Annette reopened her eyes in time to see Severus shoot the girl a "don't-ask-stupid-questions-of-course-she's-not-okay" look. Hermione's balked under the look. Le-Annette shook her head.

"I'm okay. What's going on about Voldemort? Is the Order here?"

"They've just arrived. They're preparing. Lupin sends his love and says good luck," Severus said.

Just then, Pomfrey bustled over. She lifted the sheets covering Le-Annette's lower half, and clucked. "She'll be having that baby any time now. So, who's staying? Now would be the time to decide that."

"I am," Severus and Hermione said simultaneously.

The two glared at one another. Pomfrey shook her head.

"Nope. Either Professor Snape stays, or you do, Miss Granger. Not both. But I'm sure Professor Zachary would probably want the father of her baby here with her," the mediwitch said.

"I want Hermione here," Le-Annette said, causing Severus's head to whip back around towards her.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not missing this, the birth of our child. I'm going to be here."

She shook her head. "No. You're too much of an asset to the Order to be here holding my hand. Hermione is an asset as well, but between the two…they need your experience."

Hermione's hard eyes softened. Draco turned and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going on to meet with the others, love. I'll see you soon."

Draco exited the infirmary. Hermione's eyes followed him until he had disappeared, then she turned her attention back to Le-Annette.

"But he's right," she said. "He's the father. If there can only be one person here, it should be him."

"But it'll be you. I have my reasons," Le-Annette replied, gasping through another contraction.

Pomfrey sighed while Severus looked on with wide eyes.

"Fine then," Pomfrey said. "Come on, girl. Let's get your hands washed up. I won't have anything unclean getting in the way of birthing this child."

Pomfrey placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, leading her away. She pulled the curtains shut around Le-Annette and Snape. Le-Annette couldn't help but smile. Pomfrey was quite astute.

"Why don't you want me here?" Severus asked, pained.

"Because I have something more important to ask you for," she replied.

"What could be more important than this?"

She lifted her shirt, revealing the mark. "This."

Severus gasped. "A Dark Mark? Why did he brand you? And here?"

Le-Annette re-covered the mark. "It's a new mark. It ensures complete loyalty to him. It'll be on our baby, Severus. It'll cause our baby to turn to him."

Severus said nothing. He could only stare, still holding Le-Annette's hand. It took a few moments, but when he managed to collect his thoughts, he asked, "What did you need me to do?"

"I need you to get the mark off. That only happens if Voldemort dies. I need you to make sure he dies, Severus. Please. Make sure that bastard rots."

Severus locked eyes with Le-Annette. Then, he leaned in and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "You have my word."

And he left the room.

…………………

By the time that Severus made it to the front steps of the school, Voldemort and the Death Eaters were a line on the horizon. He found his way to front where Harry, Dumbledore, Draco, and Lupin stood. He took his place in between Harry and Dumbledore.

"How is she?" Lupin asked, leaning around.

"Fine. She wishes us luck," Severus replied, not looking away from the oncoming Death Eaters.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"With Le-Annette."

"Why aren't you there instead?"

"I have something that she needs me to do. I intend to do it for her."

"At least Hermione's safe this way," Draco said.

The Death Eaters and their master pressed ever closer.

"Unless we lose," Harry said glumly.

"We can't lose," Severus said with determination.

"Don't worry, Professor," Draco said. "If we lose, Hermione will hold back Hell itself to protect Aunt Le-Annette and that baby."

Severus couldn't help but smile a little at Draco's statement. With a nod, the group pulled out their wands, followed by the mass of Order members and volunteers from the student body doing the same.

"It's time to end this," Dumbledore said.

"I couldn't agree more," Harry and Snape said in unison.

…………………

The baby was ready. At ten centimeters, Pomfrey had instructed Le-Annette to get ready to push her child out into the world. Hermione stood on Le-Annette's right, taking Severus's place in holding her hand. Below, a massive noise of spells cracking against the castle walls exploded.

"Oh, no," Le-Annette muttered for the second time tonight. "It's started."

"Don't think about that now," Pomfrey instructed. "Push, girl. Push."

It was hard to ignore the spells rebounding the castle walls, even in the pain of labor. Each crack gave Le-Annette a new, more horrible thought.

_Crack_. Severus dead. _Crack_. Harry dead. _Crack_. Dumbledore dead. _Crack_. Voldemort breaking through. _Crack_. Her baby marked.

"Focus!" Pomfrey's voice cut through Le-Annette's dark thoughts. "You have to focus! This baby isn't going to force herself out!"

That caught Le-Annette's attention. "She?" she grunted, pushing as instructed.

"You're doing great," Hermione encouraged.

Pomfrey smiled up at Le-Annette. "Yes. A baby girl."

Sheer joy blocked the sounds of the battle out as she pushed again and again, stopping only when instructed. Hermione stood by with a cool rag, wiping Le-Annette's brow whenever she could.

"One more good push, Le-Annette, and she'll be born," Pomfrey said.

She took a deep breath, preparing to give it her all, when a sudden, loud cheer rose up. She stopped pushing before she had even started.

"Hermione, the window. Quickly," Le-Annette said.

Hermione rushed to the window as Pomfrey said, "Push, damn it!"

Le-Annette ignored her. "What do you see?"

"I can't see anything," Hermione replied. "All I can tell is that there are no more spells being shot. I think…I think it's over."

Pomfrey, who had still been instructing Le-Annette to push, paused. "Who…who won?"

There was silence as the three women stared at one another, each unable to answer the question. Finally, Le-Annette looked down at her stomach. Grabbing at her hospital gown, she pulled it up, revealing…nothing but her stomach. The mark was gone. She smiled.

"We've won," she said as she pushed.

Neither Pomfrey nor Hermione—who moved to stand once again at Le-Annette's side—questioned this knowledge as Le-Annette's final push ended with the healthy cry of a beautiful baby girl. Le-Annette gasped and laughed, a tear of joy escaping her eyes as she rested her head back on her pillows. Pomfrey bustled off to clean the baby just as the doors to the infirmary burst open.

Severus Snape, bleeding only a little but quite bruised, strode in, stopping only when he reached Le-Annette.

"We've won! Voldemort's dead! Potter did it! I watched him destroy the monster!" he proclaimed, taking Le-Annette's hand and kissing it. "Where is the baby?"

"Pomfrey is cleaning her up," Le-Annette answered.

"Is Draco all right? And Harry? And Ron?" Hermione asked.

Snape nodded. "Yes. All three. All of them have suffered injuries, but nothing serious in the long run. We lost quite a few…but Draco, Potter, and Weasley are all okay."

Satisfied with that, Hermione murmured that she would leave them alone, walking over to where Pomfrey cleaned the baby. Snape smiled down at Le-Annette.

"What is it? Boy or girl?"

"Girl," she replied. "Beautiful and healthy."

Severus kissed her, resting his forehead on hers. Pomfrey returned, placing the newborn in Le-Annette's arms. Severus smiled at his daughter.

"What should we name her?" Le-Annette asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. Have you considered any names?"

Le-Annette smiled. "Yes, actually. Mostly for boys, oddly enough. I only came up with one for a girl."

"What is it?"

Before she could answer, she suddenly felt strange. Weak. Then, a jolt of pain shot through her body, and she cried out. Oddly, the thought of, "This feels familiar," calmly passed through her mind. Pomfrey and Hermione both rushed back as Severus carefully took the baby from her. Pomfrey pulled out her wand and waved it over Le-Annette. When she was done, she had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"What's wrong?" Snape demanded as the baby began to cry.

But Le-Annette recognized the look. She had seen it before. She answered before Pomfrey could, in a voice of such calm that she shocked even herself.

"I'm dying."

Another jolt of pain. They were coming faster than they had the last time this had happened, so many years ago.

Hermione's eyes were tear-filled. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right," Pomfrey confirmed. "She's dying. I can't explain it. She bleeding internally, and I can't find it to stop it. And there's something else, but I don't know what it is…she's just…dying."

Another jolt of pain. Le-Annette bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.

"No!" Snape said. "This can't be! You have to do something!"

"Severus, there's nothing!" Pomfrey said. "I wish there was…"

She was silent for a moment. Then, she added, "Maybe I could…"

"No," Le-Annette said through the pain.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"No. There's nothing you can do. I know that now. This is how it was supposed to be. I'm meant to die just like this," she answered, her head lolling back on her pillow.

She felt strange. Dizzy and drained. The pain was fading, but Le-Annette knew that that was not a good sign. Not when she felt like this.

Severus gave Hermione the baby and instructed both her and Pomfrey to leave. They did so quietly, Hermione crying silent tears. Snape leaned over her.

"We could find a vampire," he said desperately. "He could turn you. Like before…"

Le-Annette smiled, not looking at him right away. Instead, her eyes were locked on the window that she had sent Hermione to look out. A sudden peace descended upon her. Another jolt of pain…but not as powerful this time. It was almost over.

"No," she said quietly, now turning her head to look at Severus. "It's all the same. This is the same room as before. When I was dying the first time. I remember that window. I'm even in the same place my bed was in. Only there will be no Zion. Only me…dying with the man I love holding my hand. This is the way I was meant to die. I can think of no better way."

"But…" Severus began to protest. Le-Annette shushed him.

"No. I love you, Severus," she whispered, feeling herself growing weaker.

"I love you too, Le-Annette," he whispered back, tears falling.

"I don't have to worry about my children this time…This time, I know her father will take care of her…" she whispered, finding the words harder and harder to push out. "Take…care…of her, won't…you?"

"Yes, yes, of course," he replied.

Le-Annette felt one of his tears fall on her lips, which suddenly felt parched. She smiled. "Take…care…of…our daughter…our…little Ba—"

Le-Annette drew one, final shuddering gasp, then grew very still. Severus felt the sobs rock his body as he bent over to rest his head on Le-Annette's body. He didn't even hear Hermione re-enter the room with his child, followed by Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, and Lupin.

* * *

End Notes: So, only one more chapter to go. I'll go ahead and tell you that it's an epilogue. I hope everyone liked this chapter! I hope it came off sad enough. I also apologize if any of the labor stuff isn't right. I've never given birth before. Please review!


	9. Epilogue

A/N- This is it. The last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic! I encourage you to check out some of my others. Thanks to all of you!

* * *

Epilogue

_Nine Years Later…_

Bathsheba Le-Annette Snape bent at her tiny waist and set the bouquet of red roses on the well-kept grave before her, under the watchful eyes of her father, Severus Snape. Her little eyes—blue, like her mother's—swept the tombstone, reading the engravings on it for what was probably the zillionth time in her life since she had learned how to read. Severus smiled as he watched her mouth the words to herself.

Le-Annette Zachary. Born ???. Died May 20, 1997. Loving Wife, Mother, Friend, and Mentor.

Bathsheba jumped slightly as he placed a hand to rest on her shoulder. He smiled down at her. Her short black hair was brushed back, framing her heart-shaped face. She had his nose, he noted, but it looked good on her. Not large at all. She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. His little Bathsheba.

He had known the name that Le-Annette had wanted to name their daughter. He had always known. He had no rational explanation for this. But no one had asked him for one. It seemed that everyone had known, unconsciously, that Le-Annette had wanted to name her child after her best friend of long ago. It seemed…fitting.

"Daddy, what are the other roses for?" Bathsheba asked, breaking into her father's thoughts.

Severus looked down, forgetting that he was holding a handful of separate, single roses. There were five, not quite a half dozen. He didn't need any more than that. He smiled, handing them to his daughter.

"They're for Zion, and your brothers and sister. Put one on each of their graves," he instructed her.

Snape watched as she did as she was told, moving left from her mother's grave. He had worked nonstop after Le-Annette had died. She deserved to be buried beside her family. Not Slytherin, no one knew where he was buried, but with the one family who had been with her the last time death had approached her and asked for her hand. Her children and Zion, her dark savior.

Bathsheba put a rose on each grave, saying "hello" to Zion and each of her brothers and sister by name. Snape had made sure that she had known all about her mother. Her life, her undeath, and her death. He had wanted her to know that Le-Annette had been special. So she could accept that she, too, was special.

Bathsheba was a half-vampire, a very rare condition. Virtually unheard of, especially by birth. But despite Le-Annette's mysterious re-emergence into life, her daughter still retained some vampiric qualities. After all, except for her labor, Le-Annette had been a vampire for everything else. Bathsheba could go out into the sun, eat normal food. But she was very strong, very fast, could hear and see things that others couldn't, and once in a great while, had a craving for blood. But all of these things were more than manageable.

Bathsheba stopped at the last grave, her sister Nola's, and turned away, smiling. Snape turned to see what it was that she was looking at and found himself smiling as well. Hermione Granger-Malfoy was coming up the slope, carrying a few flowers herself and her pregnant stomach well covered by a brown cloak.

"Hello, Professor," she said, placing the flowers on Le-Annette's grave.

"Severus, please, Hermione. I haven't been your professor for nine years. You babysit my daughter, for Merlin's sake!" he replied with a smile.

"Aunt Hermione!" Bathsheba squealed, launching herself around Hermione's waist. "Where's Uncle Draco?"

"At work, dearest. I had the day off," she said, hugging the child back.

Hermione and Draco married almost immediately after their official graduation from Hogwarts. Draco had boldly made Snape his best man, with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as groomsmen. As a wedding gift, Snape had given Hermione the books he had found among Le-Annette's possessions that held all the notes on her family bloodline. Hermione had expressed an interest to him at Le-Annette's funeral to keep up her aunt's work of keeping track of Slytherin's family. She had been thrilled to receive those volumes.

"How are you? How is everybody?" Severus asked, gently prying his daughter off of Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "Great. Everyone's great. Harry and Pansy are expecting their second child, actually. I just got a letter from them this morning."

"Really? Their second? Who would have thought?"

"I think maybe Le-Annette would have. She seemed to be good at being a matchmaker."

Silence fell after this comment. A few more moments of it passed before Severus finally moved to break it.

"So, have you been to see any of the others' graves recently?"

"Others that we lost during the battle? Yeah, I have. McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, and Ginny…just to name a few. I try to go as often as I can," she answered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking away.

Bathsheba was looking between the two adults, her brow furrowed. She often looked that way when any one spoke of the last battle with Voldemort. It was almost like she was trying to remember things that she couldn't possibly have ever known.

"I've always meant to ask you," Hermione said suddenly. "Beside the family history notes, did you find anything else interesting among Aunt Le-Annette's things?"

"Yes. Portraits, tiny ones, of almost everyone she spoke to us about that one summer. Her children, her best friend, even one of who I believe was Slytherin. The children's portraits are in Sheba's room. I thought it might be nice if she had pictures of her brothers and sister with her," he answered, looking behind him and back as if he were nervously expecting something.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Looking around a bit herself, she finally sighed.

"Well. I should be going. You know, I'm finally accepting that Transfiguration position at Hogwarts. We'll soon be colleagues," she said.

"I sort of think we always were, Hermione. It's nice to see you again," he said.

She nodded once, hugged Bathsheba, and walked away. Severus heard the tiny _pop_ that indicated her apparition. After that, Severus took his daughter's hand and began to walk down the slopes himself. Bathsheba looked up, curiosity sketched all over her young face.

"Daddy…what was Mommy like?" she asked.

Snape laughed. "Honey, you know exactly what she was like. I've told you before."

Suddenly, the child looked very solemn. "Tell me again. Please? Every time anyone talks about her…she just seems so great. And close. Please, Daddy…tell me again."

Severus stopped at the gates of the cemetery, looking down at his daughter. The girl's icy blue eyes stared up at him hungrily. With a nod, he led her over to a nearby bench outside the gates and sat her on his lap.

"Le-Annette Zachary was a very special, important person. Even when she was young—about your age—everyone knew. Especially a vampire by the name of Zion…"

* * *

End Notes: Well, that was it. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I also hope that the epilogue wasn't too pointless. It's been a good run. Hope to see some of you on some of my other fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
